


A Moment Before Coronation

by irl khalessi (SDTS)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Season 8 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/irl%20khalessi
Summary: The night before Daenerys’s coronation has her reflecting on her journey and her fears for the future.





	A Moment Before Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one shot that tweaks dany's ending for season eight. :)

The lights of Kings Landing flickered below Daenerys like soft embers and yet she still couldn’t quell her unease. The moon hung heavy in the sky and in the distance the fires smoldered on from the battle that ended over a fortnight ago. The outskirts of the city would have to be rebuilt from the damage occurred in the battle against Lannister forces. Cersei had rung the bells but not without losses on both sides. That would mean the first thing Daenerys did as Queen would be to begin repairs.

            She stepped out onto the balcony, hoping the fresh air would help her nerves. But the air was heavy with soot and the scent of flames still tingled her nose. How long would the fires burn? Daenerys could only imagine how the people below must feel – a battle raging among them, yet another person on the iron throne. The throne had changed rulers so rapidly the last few years. Even with her claim to it, she would be foolish not to understand that her reign was beginning on fear; fear that she would be like the last Targaryen on the throne, would slay her enemies in madness and give no thought to the common people.

            Daenerys lost so many over the years – Viserys, Jorah, Missandei, Viserion, Rhaegal, countless others, all of them leaving marks on her that she felt every day, in every movement she made. Each of them a lesson whether it be a painful one or one of love.

            And yet one of the hardest was the betrayal of her beloved, Jon. Attempting to take her life in front of the throne she fought so hard for…if it hadn’t been for Drogon…

            In the distance, far above Kings Landing, Daenerys could see Drogon soaring among the night clouds, dipping in front of the moon. What madness had taken Jon to believe she would be rid of him for sharing her bloodline? She wasn’t sure she would ever know. _If I look back, I am lost,_ she told herself quietly, trying to brush the thoughts to the side.

            Tomorrow was her coronation. A day that she spent her entire life fighting towards. The abuse she suffered, the torment, the losses and fear that Daenerys lived with every day had all built up to this moment.

            And yet, she found herself afraid. She would never admit it, of course, not to anyone, that the future queen of Westeros lay awake the night before her coronation, alone, without a lover to comfort her or even a close friend.

            The clouds covered the moon, Drogon swallowed up by them, and for a moment, Kings Landing was covered in darkness. Only the candles in people’s homes and the fires in the distance, offered any source of light. Dany wanted to take comfort in the people she now was responsible for but feared that they would never trust her, would regard her as someone with madness lurking under her skin, hesitant to accept a woman on the throne.

            Dany closed her eyes and for the briefest of moments was back on the Dothraki sea. Viserys behind her. His breath hot on her neck, hissing some veiled warning that made her tremble in fear. All she could remember since she was a child was fear. Even tonight, it lingered in the back of her mouth, threatening to wash over her.

            She opened her eyes and leaned forward, looking down at the courtyards below. Part of her wanted to stroll among the gardens, take a moment to let it all sink in. She wanted to enjoy what she had won.

            Turning around, Daenerys swept out of her quarters. This castle was still so unfamiliar to her; as alien as the customs in Westeros. Her guards turned to face her, not speaking, following her silently as she made her way to the gardens.

            Her hands traveled along the walls, letting the history of this place sweep over her. It was hers now. Her history would rest among these walls starting tomorrow. When she took her place on the iron throne, allowed the crown to rest upon her head and look out at the strangers who surrounded her, how would she feel?

            Daenerys stepped out into the gardens. The scent of the fires was stronger now that she was fully outside. There would be no enjoying the scents of the flowers today. Even so, perhaps she could pretend for a little while.

            She crossed the garden, sitting at the edge of the fountain. The water shone with moonlight and when she dipped her fingers in it, it was deliciously cold. Her guards hung back, giving her space as Dany leaned over and smelt one of the roses near her.

            For the first time in days, the tension in her chest eased a little. Tilting her face back, Dany looked up at the Red Keep. At night, it looked like some sort of beast staring over King’s Landing.

            But it wasn’t a beast to her anymore. It was something she could touch. Daenerys belonged to the keep now. Starting tomorrow, her legacy would begin. All she needed was what she always tried to have – courage. As nervous as she was, as scared as the prospect of ruling Westeros, Daenerys knew she would never let it show come daytime.

            She took a deep breath. There, among the flowers, was the girl who struggled against her brother, the woman who led the Unsullied, the ruler who stopped the white walkers. No matter how afraid she felt, she would pull forth more courage and push herself forward.

            Daenerys closed her eyes. In the distance, Drogon roared as if he could sense her thoughts. He was comforting her, scouting King’s Landing and being by her side when everyone else died or betrayed her.

            This quiet moment in the middle of the night would have to be enough. This would be the only time she would let the fear take her.

            Once the crown was upon her head, Daenerys would do what she was meant to do, what she always knew she would do. She would rule.

        


End file.
